


无意义脑洞十七号-下篇

by zoologies



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-16
Updated: 2014-07-16
Packaged: 2018-02-09 03:34:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1967445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zoologies/pseuds/zoologies





	无意义脑洞十七号-下篇

连接书房和卧室的玻璃门只是书房的侧门，依在埃尔温两米半的书柜旁，从玻璃门之后向内窥看，只能看到堆满文件的巨大书桌侧影，然而以往被各种活页夹和笔电攻占的主书桌早已被清空，东西全部一迭一迭收纳在地上的文件柜，而此时在那张褐色巨大木桌上的，是埃尔温那只渴求已久的半裸小驯鹿。

利维尔的脖子高高仰起，单薄的衬衫覆盖在那具漂亮身体上带有一股欲拒还迎的意味，衬衫只上了几颗扣子，赤裸的胸膛大大敞开，而下摆则松松垮垮遮住了利维尔双手的动作，这件宽大的衬衫早已在动作中出卖了穿衣者的大半胸膛与半个肩膀，这个大小的衣服属在谁的名下自然不言而喻。

在衣襬之下，利维尔的动作因为些许遮掩而带上某种难以形容的性感，他的脚背紧绷，大腿肌肉拧成一道充满生机的线条，打直的小腿则时不时的随着情欲而抽动，在日光灯下这只黑色小野兽看起来大汗淋漓，散发着迷人的光彩，从侧面只能看见利维尔双手粗鲁又畅快的照料着自己勃发的茎体，他一手轻搭着自己，只以指尖轻快的磨蹭，另一手动作大的多，彻底包覆着自己大力撸动，发红挺立的性器泛着乳白的液体看起来格外精神，从埃尔温的角度可以看见利维尔时不时的抚摸自己的会阴部与隐在身体阴影之下的后穴，他的手勾起，动作缓慢而享受的向下滑，手藏在腿间看不见动作，利维尔再次仰起的脖颈和终于翻出唇舌之外的轻吟却无意间透漏了他的感受──那本该是埃尔温的特权，他几乎瞬间想起自己的右手掌上的触感，温热而湿滑的皮肤，因少被触碰而紧张地绷紧并小心翼翼颤抖着，以及只是被触碰了入口便咬住他的指间再不放口的甬道，一股热潮迅速的往他的身下汇聚，连意识都不需要反应那里已经坚硬如炙热几近燃烧的钢铁。

然而更让埃尔温疯狂的，是当他发现利维尔缓慢磨蹭自己全身的是什么东西时……当他看见利维尔将手掌长的深蓝色物体放入嘴中，唇舌张开，颤抖的双唇吐露的热气似乎可以弥漫整个房间，小小的舌头探出了他本应在的地方，扫过深蓝色物体的表面，亲昵如同亲吻埃尔温那样一遍一遍小心翼翼的附上深蓝色表面，利维尔另一手还在自己身上肆虐火种，那样亲吻的面容便支离破碎又带着即将爆发的热情，黑色的双眼在埃尔温的角度是看不见的，但稍微调出任何一次他们亲热的画面，埃尔温都能瞬间看见湿溽而柔软的双眼，泛着泪光与红潮，而太多的深情在其中如同宇宙爆炸瞬间传递过大的热量，那些几乎让埃尔温心脏为之失速的感情……埃尔温眼睁睁看着那本该与他缠绵在同一张床上的利维尔将那支笔用舌尖挑弄，是的，那是埃尔温惯用的钢笔，他一向习惯将他的钢笔收纳在书桌的第一层抽屉，而他看着利维尔开发出的钢笔新用途。

那精致的表面还沾着利维尔的口水从胸膛慢慢往下滑，在出汗的身体再次沾上一层湿亮，一手操纵着笔帽沿着自己的肌肉纹理游走，另一手则游移在大大敞开的大腿内侧，利维尔调整自己的坐姿，更加的往书桌上躺去，他整个人平躺在埃尔温的书桌上，如同鲜奶油炼造而成的白皙双腿收拢，带着一股含蓄美感挂在书桌的边缘，脚尖小小地垫起一个惹人怜爱的弧度，他自己没有发现，只是沉浸在带给自己的情欲漩涡中，平躺的姿势让勃发的性器更加明显的暴露在埃尔温的视野，他看着他黑发情人小巧的手紧紧贴着自己怒张的茎体一遍遍磨蹭，利维尔把他的钢笔抵在火热的性器上滑动，时而粗暴时而轻缓，不只流连在柱体上，将钢笔下滑压在柱体根部，用一手将两侧囊袋捏紧压着钢笔并配合轻轻的抽插便足以让利维尔的呻吟拔高到难以想象的音量，或许是因为无人在场，那呻吟和喘息便没有一点羞耻，彻底的攻占整个房间，声音的主人兴奋的像只在油锅上翻滚的鱼，晶莹的汗水将他打亮，而他自己带给自己的通红让他看起来格外鲜嫩多汁。

利维尔的前液已经将自己的下半身弄得一塌糊涂，埃尔温看那紧紧绷起的腿部和越发敞开的双腿就知道他已经在射精的边缘，而大力起伏的胸膛中吞吐着越来越濒临爆发的喘息，埃尔温看着利维尔高高拱起而显得格外精致的下巴，终于难忍地将右手往双腿间下滑──

然而就在此时，达到高潮的利维尔发出了一声低哼，他的双腿大大的敞开，并无力的挂在桌子边缘，这个动作彻底将他的私密处暴露在日光灯之下，埃尔温愣了一下，随即一把推开玻璃门闯了进去。

空气中似乎弥漫着利维尔的味道，而还躺倒在桌面上的利维尔还在喘息着回复体力，他听到声音懒洋洋瞧了门边一眼，却在看见埃尔温时吓得从桌上弹了起来，慌乱的黑色眼睛迅速扫过周遭寻找任何可以遮掩的物体，当然书房并没有这种东西，这一环顾反而只让利维尔看到了沾着白浊液体的桌面以及那支钢笔，利维尔赶忙将钢笔藏在左手，迅速地站了起来，然而他高估了自己的体力，他做的舒服双腿软的像滩泥巴，而起身的动作又太快他根本没衡量好自己的平衡感便逞强站了起来，这一站没能理直气壮地站在埃尔温面前，反而双腿一软跪坐在书房的地上，这个角度往上瞧，埃尔温向他走来的高大身影挡着一部分的日光灯，在利维尔身上投射下一片阴影，逆光的表情一下子看不出模样，沉默无语的埃尔温有着一股莫名的威严，而擅自把对方的书房书桌(好吧还有钢笔)开发出崭新用途的利维尔一下被自己的心虚击倒了，他没来得及质问本应出差的对方怎么会出现在这里，只是低下头羞耻地避开了埃尔温的视线，他耳根发红，看着满地的文件因为自己跌跪下来的动作弄得一团混乱，在他周遭的纸张甚至沾上湿淋淋的液体，利维尔尴尬的无法正视面前地犯案现场，努力扯了扯身上过大的衬衫企图遮掩这片命案现场。

“利维……”利维尔听见了对方的嗓音，低沉呼唤他的名字，他没有抬头而是死盯着地板，而让利维尔更加尴尬的是，光是埃尔温的声音就让他刚发泄过的性器又再一次有了抬头的趋势，更糟糕的是，在那一声之后埃尔温陷入沉默，他一下子蹲下来面对着利维尔，他们的眼睛死死胶着着对方，蓝色和黑色互相揣摩彼此思绪，一个高深莫测一个沉默不语，埃尔温的眼神没有移开，但手下却开始动作，他一把欺近利维尔，左手扣住下巴把利维尔拖入一个亲吻的距离，那吻没落下却将彼此拉在喘息的热度之间，右手趁着对方下意识向后躲时按着右膝盖将身下黑发男人的双膝分开，利维尔是本能就要并拢双腿，然而高潮后他的身体乏力的紧，相较埃尔温不容置疑的力道，私密的地方一下子就暴露了出来，而利维尔面上羞耻的泛红也跟着加升了了两个色阶。

埃尔温半伏在他的身上，视线是居高临下的，他的目光往下望，扫过利维尔漂亮的身体，然后他伸出手和利维尔翘起的性器稍作缠绵，接着缓缓下滑最后停留在后穴的入口──利维尔发出惨遭致命一击的呻吟，哀号着闭上眼睛──利维尔那个隐密的入口并非空虚等待着埃尔温，事实上正好相反，仅能从尾部判断为肉色的情趣用品正填塞其中，并深埋在利维尔的体内嗡嗡作响。

“这位就是你的外遇对象？”埃尔温开玩笑的说道，他语句是带趣味的，表情的笑容却没有挂上去，他右手指间徘徊在穴口的褶皱边缘，浅浅尝试着寻找一点可以趁虚而入的缝隙，“嘿，在冷落我这几天，该不会都陪着这位小朋友吧……嗯？”

那语气里面某种勃发的蠢蠢欲动几乎让利维尔紧张的头皮发麻，然而这股羞耻和紧绷──利维尔绝望地面对自己的身体，这具身体已经太习惯埃尔温的触碰，而他又太久没有和埃尔温做了，这股紧绷感竟然只是带给他更大的兴奋，还沾着发泄过白浊的性器挺立在空中轻颤，然而埃尔温的手指却徘徊在尾椎下的穴口迟迟不愿意分给他一点抚弄。

利维尔的身体绷的厉害甚至微微颤抖，埃尔温压在他身上可以看见对方认命紧闭的双眼，然而情欲却从他自身体一路绵延到四肢的发红显露了出来，埃尔温的右手还在尝试，然而利维尔的后穴紧紧咬死体内的情趣玩具，充其量便是右手指间尝试地探入一指的间距，没有勉强身下的人，一边俯身轻吻自己旁观时意淫已久的尖下巴，金发男人一个用力，抓着玩具的尾端一把向外扯，他的左手固定在利维尔肩膀上，毫不意外地把发出尖叫的利维尔一把压回了地上。

“去你妈的！埃尔温！” 利维尔紧紧绷成了地震下颤动的钢骨，他太紧张了每一吋肌肉都紧紧交缠，肾上腺素一再发作，诱导身体既亢奋又忙着想反抗，埃尔温这一拉没办法让玩具完全脱离利维尔的身体，肠壁的嫩肉和括约肌几乎是和他作对那样紧紧咬着棒状玩具不愿放手，大学教授也不着急，再次试探的下后扯了扯发现无果后，便操弄着手中的大东西一下一下模仿着性交行为那样顶弄着利维尔体内，彻底罔顾身下黑色驯鹿的惨叫，“……慢…慢点……混蛋你！……哈啊……哈埃尔温……埃尔温……”

利维尔这张钢骨在脊髓承受力道的边缘向后拉成弓状，情欲来的飞快，他控制不住的惨叫出声，全身上下的骨骼都是那铸造而成的接缝，镶嵌着涌动的鲜血与爆发的力道，但他却知道自己正在彻底崩毁，一块块骨头零碎的断落、向下坠毁，鲜血流淌，浑身的力气缓缓被剥除而下，而埃尔温还带着一丝挑衅一丝几近吃醋一般的呢喃在他耳边悄然低语。

“放轻松，利维，这样好吗，在你的丈夫面前紧紧夹着别人的东西？”

“埃尔温你这焦虑PLAY爱好者！”终于抓到一丝缓冲的机会，利维尔死死闭着眼睛怒吼出声，然而连他自己都听得出呻吟后嗓音的磁性沙哑，还有一股他实在无能为力的底气不足，他紧闭着眼睛不敢睁开，他太明白自己满脸通红再配上泛泪的眼睛对埃尔温来说根本就是胜利的象征，至少他目前没打算让这个焦虑PLAY爱好者如愿！

随着利维尔的身体放松下来，埃尔温也顺利的拉出利维尔体内湿淋淋的情趣玩具，体积看起来异常惊人，让埃尔温不得不挑起眉头感慨一下莫非利维尔对大小这种东西真有所谓异常的执着，他没有马上有下一个动作，只是从容的解下身上的衣物露出勤于锻炼的身体，褪去衣物后埃尔温再次压低身体，他用左手抚摸利维尔的脸庞，他们的体型差异注定某些差别，利维尔的身体窄小，那张脸大概只有他一手掌的大小，他用掌心一次次磨蹭利维尔的面颊，宽厚温暖的手掌竟然也和对方双颊散发的热度不相上下，抚弄的动作很轻，而手指时不时途经紧锁的双唇，涎水过度分泌而湿润口腔，因偏薄而一贯看起来相当干燥的双唇只有在这种时候才会湿润红艳如同绘上一层妆容，埃尔温粗糙的拇指摩娑其上，诱导一般等待着对方启口的瞬间。

“埃尔温？”而果不其然利维尔的个性他太了解了，利维尔喜欢雷厉风行的性爱，缠绵悱恻当然也在接受范围，但埃尔温啰嗦的前戏常被他的小野兽反咬一口，而此时利维尔果然不耐的睁开眼睛，埃尔温几乎已经能听到他的抱怨声了──

“你……！”与其用吻去阻止小野兽的利牙，埃尔温跨坐在利维尔身上，左手扣住对方的下巴，而手上那湿溽的情趣玩具还在兴致高昂嗡嗡作响地颤抖，利维尔瞪大眼睛看着抵在自己唇上震动的大东西，“张开嘴，利维……”埃尔温离他极近的嗓音带有一股难以形容的魅惑，“乖，嘴巴张开。”

内心一万只驯鹿奔腾跑过的利维尔内心各种惊恐，他一边含泪张大嘴巴，尽自己最大努力咬住持续震动而对双颊肌肉造成一大负荷的情趣玩具，他心目中那个前戏啰嗦，对性爱温吞又老套(尽管他很享受)的埃尔温去了哪里，现在这个各种PLAY玩的得心应手的老妖怪是谁！？

“乖孩子，”当然听不到利维尔内心吶喊的埃尔温弯着眼睛笑了笑，蓝眼睛看起来竟然带上了一股连本人都没概念的失控，他用宽大的手掌奖励似的搔搔利维尔的下巴，之后缓慢固定住利维尔的腰肢，下身一用力便将整个性器挺了进去，“这不是咬得住吗？”

利维尔在无法惨叫的限制下，激烈地扭动起来，他死死咬着嘴里的性爱玩具，而过多的涎水已经从无法闭合的双唇间滴落而下，埃尔温再次捅进下一个深度，他抬起利维尔的下肢，彷佛考验脊髓与肌肉的柔软度那样将人对折了起来，面对面的姿态下他们不得不离的非常非常近，埃尔温红润而亢奋的脸色就这样落入利维尔眼中，而他能从蓝色眼睛里看见狼狈还咬着情趣玩具看起来一塌糊涂的自己。

“利维，我要开始动了，咬好你的东西，咬的好我就放过你，咬不住的话──我们有太多的夜晚需要补偿……”埃尔温俯下身低声呢喃，并在利维尔紧紧抱住他的肩膀时感觉到各种层面被满足的充实感。

而今夜，显然还太过漫长。

 

\-----------------------------------------------

 

天色微亮而一丝阳光钻过卧房的窗帘，米色窗帘阻挡档过过度刺眼的亮度，仅只允许一层光屑翻滚穿越布类的孔洞，柔软扑满一室安详，埃尔温稍微回过头去看在床上翻滚的利维尔，对方的眉头蹭了起来，埃尔温小心地调整自己的坐姿，让阳光穿越自己后在利维尔脸上投下一片阴影，确保对方不会被过度刺眼的阳光拖出好梦后，他再次低头研究起手上的情趣玩具，这大东西的大小确实让埃尔温心虚了一下，他想过是自己技术上不足让利维尔对自己丧失兴趣，不过如果是大小上的问题──等等这他该怎么办，他只听过隆胸手术，但有人会为了这种事去为小兄弟加装战力吗？

他还在把玩着手上清洗干净情趣玩具，这东西硬度坚挺但表层材质又柔软，不只造型非常真实，连上面青筋的纹路都鲜明突出，一想到利维尔一脸认真的表情在情趣商品店挑中这东西，埃尔温就想把脸埋入手掌中，说来说去他失宠的原因竟然就是因为这个小东西吗……

还陷在自己思绪中的大学教授感到自己后腰一阵轻轻的敲击，他回过头就看到利维尔一脸阴沉的痛击他的背部，比起能够贯穿门板的力道这小小的拳头简直不值一提，但埃尔温稍微能体谅对方的状况，他昨天确实情欲高张，而三毛的教科书普及了他太多新世界，被摆弄着以各种姿势贯穿到深处的利维尔一开始还能张牙咧嘴的问他从哪学来这么多新东西，然而战线拉长，远征路途没完没了之后，利维尔兴致同样高亢的呻吟便渐渐软了下来，变成有气无力的哼哼，甚至有那么一次他几乎怀疑利维尔已经求饶了，不过当他俯下身去听，对方一脸倔强不认输的脸又让他再次兴致高亢展开新一轮的进攻……

所以利维尔会累到变成这样，完全是没有办法的事情，埃尔温心软的抚弄着对方软绵绵的黑发，对方侧个半张脸，身子倒是完全没动，大概是太累了，半张脸的表情已经够埃尔温明白，他翻到对方身上，压低身子含住了利维尔的双唇，四片唇瓣抵死缠绵，没有进入到彼此口腔，只是一遍遍的磨蹭，不带情欲的亲密。

虽然心情复杂，埃尔温还是忍不住提问，侧过身子把利维尔抱在怀里，企图用脚把那个情趣玩具踢远，“这么多年我都没发现，你喜欢这种大小的…嗯，还会震动的。”

“哈？”

“虽然震动有难度但我也……喔！”利维尔现在虽然浑身无力，不过技巧性的手肘一击政中心窝，一下清空了一米八八驯鹿的HP，而黑色小驯鹿爬出对方的怀抱，一把把情趣玩具抓了过来，几乎是把底部糊上埃尔温脸上那样凶残地丢了过来。

“给我看看底下写了什么。”命令句，埃尔温下意识就细细琢磨了起来，然而当他用指尖摸到那只有一指宽的小字时，大学教授愣愣地抬起头盯着他的伴侣看。

利维尔缓缓爬到埃尔温身边，捏着玩具一把往旁边甩，“这东西名字就叫做史密斯先生，别问我去哪里搞出来的，”利维尔哼了他一脸，表情也不害臊倒是一股理直气壮的模样，“都用这名字了，这大小比例…啧，不就是照这家伙弄出来的吗！”语毕他还轻轻一脚踢在埃尔温大腿内侧，让大学教授下意识就把这一脚夹在两腿之间，这热度一下蹭蹭往上升了上去。

一想到多少夜晚利维尔都用着这位假史密斯先生自己愉快的玩耍，埃尔温的心情简直太过复杂，“这不是有真人在这里吗，放置着干嘛不用呢？”他低头咬了一口利维尔的鼻尖，语气说不出是抱怨还是撒娇。

利维尔被这个问句愣住了，他从下方伸手捧住埃尔温的脸颊两侧，磨蹭着埃尔温刚冒出头的胡渣，“别装傻了，秃子，我的频率太高我自己也是有概念！”看着埃尔温缓缓睁大的蓝眼睛，利维尔撇撇嘴，却是勾起了一个安抚一般的笑容，“如果累的话，根本不需要你勉强配合我的，我可以自己解决，而且我这不是还有史密斯先生吗，如果你想要了再告诉我，绝对会彻底榨干你的！”把埃尔温拖着向下拉到一个亲吻里面，利维尔的声音接近呢喃又像是没有节奏的歌，“埃尔温，这才是爱情的意思，我不需要你随时满足我，我自己可以搞定这个，你只要让我知道你一直都在那里就好，让我知道你会和我一起走下去就可以了……”

这是世界上最美好的话语了，超越埃尔温看过的任何电影告白场景所能企及，然而埃尔温双手把自己往后一撑，和利维尔拉开距离，“等等，利维，我什么时候说过我体力不行的！？”

“别嘴硬了，我听到你说了！”

“绝不可能！”

“上个月，你在顶楼弄那棵羊齿蕨的时候，你跟三毛通的电话，”三个关键词迅速脱口而出，“我上去叫你吃早餐的时候听见的。”利维尔说的飞快，可见在听见那番话的当下绝对给他带来了很大的冲击，让他印象深刻至此。

“上个月？”埃尔温小心翼翼压在利维尔上方，利维尔不是会说谎的人，他从来不屑，但埃尔温对自己还算有自信，利维尔的频率他向来享受，虽然他往往不是主动开口要求的那一个，但至少他保证自己心里从未有过一句抱怨，但是，上个月？三毛………等等，三毛？

埃尔温突然猛的爆发出一串笑声，他整个身体向下压，把利维尔埋进了棉被堆中，罔顾利维尔在他底下扭动的挣扎，他用力的把他的小情人紧紧拥在怀里，大动作粗鲁地亲上几口。

“天啊，利维，我的利维哈哈哈……”他揉乱了利维尔黑色的短发，并在对方参杂埃尔温你疯了跟再不起来给你一拐子的脸上胡乱又亲了几口，他还在承受不住地大笑出声，全身跟着颤抖，看起来像一栋快要倒塌的楼房，埃尔温抓着利维尔一个翻身，便把他的黑色小驯鹿翻到了上方，放在自己的胸膛上。

“傻瓜，那通电话说的是打扫，我说的是你打扫的频率，实在太累了！”仰起头去亲利维尔还带着茫然的面容，埃尔温的声音藏不住愉快，“你那实在太夸张了，我没有经历过那么累人又那么高频率的打扫工作──”

“但绝不是说性爱，绝不，我可享受这个了。”

终于解决了压在心头的一件事，埃尔温内心的快乐简直汹涌而出，他好整以暇地看着趴在他胸膛上的利维尔经历惊讶与了然，而一股害臊的热度再次从他的脖子和耳根扩散了出去，黑色驯鹿茫然的张了张嘴，但事实上他也没准备好要说什么，和埃尔温四目相对之后这样的尴尬便沦为两人一同的爆笑，他们紧贴着彼此，笑声震荡双方的胸膛并扩及四肢，连两颗心脏都像要蹦跳出来那样用力撞击着对方的胸口。

“利维尔，”埃尔温突然被极大的满足感击中，他用双手捧起他的黑色驯鹿头颅，那双黑眼睛因为失控的大笑而凝上一层水雾，他几乎忍不住要去吻他了，不过他忍不住又念上一句，“这才是爱情的意思，有任何烦恼要就告诉我吧，我们可以省去那位史密斯先生的介入。”

又提起史密斯先生，利维尔几乎是恼火的撇了他身下的另一位史密斯先生一眼，“我这不是顾虑你的体力跟自尊吗……”他说的太小声了，沦为一声埋在胸膛里的咕哝，“你说什么？”埃尔温不得不努力抬起头凑近了听，利维尔瞧了瞧凑近的金发驯鹿，他面色上有点嫌弃，嘴角却翘了起来。

“埃尔温，”他一边说一边滑动着向前，扣住了埃尔温的下巴把整个人抓过来狠狠咬住下唇，力道很大，亲吻间参杂的话语却非常之轻，“埃尔温，我爱你，你知道的吧……”

这不是理所当然的事吗，埃尔温想，不过他没有将时间浪费给予情话发挥，他再次一个翻身把利维尔甩到身下，决定让利维尔见识他修练无数夜晚的的锻炼成果，顺带一提，那不是还有一箱等着人生新舞台的小道具们吗，既然利维尔能跟史密斯先生好好相处，相信他也会接纳这些新伙伴的，埃尔温这么想，心安理得地把利维尔塞入床垫深处，再次点燃了周末第一轮的战场烽火。


End file.
